Tear You Apart
by runrabbitrun
Summary: I am weird, you are weird. Everyone in this world is weird. One day two people come together in mutual weirdness and fall in love - Dr. Seuss. Bernard Black/Reader.


It was a pleasant evening, the darkness taking over and some flashing lights like a thunder appeared in the sky. The stars were starting to be noticeable. You find yourself coming across this cute bookshop. It wasn't the first time you seen it but it was the first time you entered. It was cold outside and you were doing some research on anatomy. You might find as well something interesting to read.

As you face its door, you read the sign 'closed' but the lights were on so you tried to push the door, succeding on it. There was no costumers or signals of someone else in the room, except for a thin line of smoke coming from the other side of the room. You noticed, as you walked further, that there was a man sat behind the main desk, smoking a cigarette and reading a book. He had his feet crossed above the desk and there was an open bottle of wine close by. He didn't seemed to notice you so you just looked away, searching for the right session of books.

Suddenly, you stumble on your own foot, right at the biology session. You avoid looking back at the man but you're sure that he had notice you now. As an empathic, you could feel shy eyes on you. Your hands take one of the books from bookshelf and you slowly make your way to him.

"You still open, right?"

"I-I'm not sure, are we?"

You frowned. He was weird. Strange in a cute way. You hand him the book and look through your purse to get your wallet.

"You have a peculiar interest, are you a medical freshman?" He accepts the money and gives me back the book.

"Final year. Since I'm going to be a professor now I might as well have a copy of Sabbota's Atlas. What do you find peculiar about it?"

"It's strange because- I meant," he lifted his hand to his bottle and poured some wine on the glass. He had that red cigarette hanging between his lips as he spoke again. "Females are usually more appraised by drama or romance."

"Well, I'm apparently not like other girls, am I? My insterests are vast. Actually, I despise romance. I love mysteries and strange books. What are you reading?"

"The Masque of the Red Death. E.A. Poe," he shows the cover. You smile even more, you loved the short story since you were a kid and it has always scare you a little but you kinda like it, anyway. He lift up and put the wooden chair in front of his desk so you could sit. He made a gesture for you to do it. "Please have a sit. Would you like some wine?"He asked moving to the back, bringing a clean glass for you.

You don't mind. You live on your own and you don't have to give any excuses to anyone. There was something about this man and his Irish accent. You sit and take the glass.

"You want to be a doctor, then,"

"Psychiatrist."

He turned his eyes to me, examinating me a little.

"You must be good at reading people."

"Yeah, I suppose."

"How do you read me?" He asked, moving closer, leaning his forearms on the table. Never leaving the glass or the cigarette away.

You took a moment to think about it before repliying. You lighted a cigarette that you have retrieved from your purse and drank a little more before catching his eyes again. "Reserved. Introspective. Self-Destructive. Disturbed." You say tenderly and waited a few seconds before adding in a whisper. "I like you."

Your heart skipped a beat while saying the last words. After all, you didn't mean to be too straight forward but you couldn't lie that you weren't attracted by this bohemian intelectual.

"I bet I'll change your mind soon."

You scoff, sipping your drink. "Let's see about that but, I doubt I'll change my mind."

Both of you noticed, after a heavy wind sound, the snow falling from the sky through the window.

"Oh, no. Now what am I gonna do?"

"You didn't drive here?"

"No, I can't drive."

He stopped for a moment, his glass close to his lips.

""Why, may I ask?"

"I'm mentally ill. They don't let me drive."

You say it as if it was the most natural thing in the world, still distracted by the snow. Thinking about how you were gonna leave the perimeters. Somehow, that information was oddly interesting for him and this affected Bernard to a different level. This girl was special.

"I was suppose to get the tube but it's quite far from here and I don't have any hoods. The weather is always such a surprise for me."

"It's okay, we – I mean – you could use the couch."

You smiled and blushed a little, "I'll go once the storm is over if that's okay with you."

"Right! Marvelous!" He said, eopening another bottle of wine with his cigarette between his lips.

Once the refil is made, you lift up and walk to the couch, sitting on it. Cigarette and alcohol in hands.

"Why don't we sit a little closer, I feel like you're interviewing me for a job."

He blushes and smoke his cigarette, picking the glass of wine and coming closer walking a little out of balance.

"Here is closer to the heater. Cleaver girl."

"Sure. And we could be closer, too." You say, moving a little closer.

"Thanks," you say quietly, after a moment of silence, "It has been a while since I feel this..."

"Connection." he finishes for you and you both look at each other.

You come closer and you press your lips together. He was still smoking when you caught him out of guard, so he passed you some smoke. You broke the kiss to blow the smoke away. It was his turn to kiss you now. Slowly, you began to get more comfortable on the couch, leaning on it. You opened your coat and he did the same with his, not parting from your lips.

Your lips moved to his neck, loving the way his hair touches your face. He was being really gentle, almost like hesitant and you couldn't help to think with how many girls he has slept with. It didn't actually matter, you only knew that you wanted him close and never ever leave.

It was cold outside and even with the heater on you were still feeling cold so you cuddled next to Bernard. He kissed you again and you both worked to get out off your clothes.

"Maybe we should..." you say between kisses "Maybe we should get the supplies and lock the door?"

He blinked a little, trying to understand what you meant by supplies, until he gets it and lifts up only with his pants on but with the belt opened, walking a litte funny to his wallet, inside one of the drawers. You lift up too and locked the door, turning the lights off and going back to the couch. You sip some of the wine that you left on the ground. Bernard came back with a rubber in hand and a bottle of wine in the other. He drank some of it before getting closer to the couch.

"I brough a blanket too, I noticed you were cold."

You bit your own bottom lip and slowly captured his lips with yours. He was so sweet and you only wanted to return the favour. He was still standing and you were on your knees on the couch. He put the rubber on his pocket and the blanket on the couch but didn't let go of the bottle. He kissed you deeply this time and you moaned just a little with that act. You ran your fingers on his torso and break the kiss to take the bottle from his hands and drink a little yourself.

Bernard sits by your side and you leave the bottle on the ground, moving your hands to take off his opened belt. He moved his hands to undo your bra, staring at them when you toss the bra on the ground with the belt. You go on your knees again so your breasts are in front of him and you move his hands to cup your breasts. He looks hypnotized and after a moment of caressing them gently, he engulfed one of them into his mouth.

It felt wonderful and you were starting to get hot. His tongue was delicious and he bit a bit your nipple, weating all your breast. You lay you both onto the couch, you on top of him, his arms around your back, skimming his fingers on your flesh. You pull your skirt up, to give him acess to your panties. You lead one of his hands to your pussy, he instantly noticing how wet your panties were. You moan again when he moves two fingers on the wet region.

You kiss his lips for a last time and moved to his neck, already aware of which points he liked the most, and went down to his hairless chest, scraching his skin as you do it. Your fingers moved to the button and the zip of his trousers. You lick the region of his navel as you undo them, removing his trousers and tossing it away somewhere. You didn't even give him a second, soon you were touching his covered member with your mouth. It was so hard and delicious.

You pull his briefs down after a while and lay between his legs. You bit hard on his inner thigh as you took him in your hand. You pumped a few times and came closer, when the mark was done. Bernard was making sounds, but stopped to grab the bottle of wine and take a long sip. You liked your bottom lip while looking at him then look down at his member on your hand, and without thinking twice, you took him in your mouth.

He gasped out loud and arched his back. You deep throat him and take him completely, using your tongue on the way down. You kept doing that slowly, taking your time to find the right rhythm. You had tears in your eyes but didn't have any gag reflex. He was just bigger than you expected. You took him on your hand again and started to use your tongue on his head, licking all the precum, really enjoying it. That's when you felt his member twich and noticed how aroused the man was, being all nice laying on the couch.

You move a little, kneeling in front of him and letting him lift up a little too, still quite drowsed. You conquer his lips and moved one hand to his black curls, changing position and laying your back on the couch this time. "I'm all juicy," you whisper against his ear, removing your panties. He helped you with this gesture, taking off your skirt as well. You break the kiss and make him stand on his knees, by just putting an arm in front of you and placing your hand on his chest, looking a little confused. You lay on the couch and spread your legs around him, leaving your arms to rest on the sides of your head.

"Make me scream."

Bernard bit his bottom lip and kissed you on the lips before moving down. He caressed your skin as if it was the smoothest thing he had ever touched. "You don't have the slightest idea of how lovely you look," he says in a low voice, kissing your inner thighs.

You look down to capture his eyes and you both meet for a passionate kiss.

"Come on, you make me so hot," you whisper in his ear, going back to your previous position.

You lay again and he moved down to the middle of your legs once more. This time he pulled at your bigger lips and opened them slightly to lick it from down to top. You moan a little and bit your bottom lip. He licked all places, trying to figure out which ones were your favourite. With a louder moan, you indicate him that upper was the right way and he stood there licking and sucking your magical spot. You were a mess but he didn't stop. He circulated the area and moved your skin so your clitoris was showing up and he went down on it.

You kept moaning and moving your body against his face. He was making a wonderful job for someone who appear to be a virgin. You were glad that he was enjoying it with you. He stopped his ministrations with the lips and tongue and started to use his fingers as he approached you.

"I wanna pin you up against this couch and fuck you senseless," his drunken voice told you.

You moaned with the idea. "I want you to fuck me from behind," you tell him.

With that statement you move on the couch, turning your back to Bernard. He was busy finding the rubber on his pants só you took the glass with the wine and drank up all the rest of it. You catch his lips by surprise as he was opening the package but you soon break the kiss to support yourself on the couch, lifting your ass to his direction.

It was a beautiful sight, Bernard thought, distracted from what he was doing. He quickly moved to slid the rubber on his member, bitting his bottom lip as he did so. "Go on, Bernard, fuck me hard," you tease him.

"I truly intend to be gente but with you talking dirty like this makes things a bit complicated," he moved closer, entering your vagina slowly. You both make a satisfied noise when he hit his pelvis on your ass.

He's breathing deeply on your neck and move his hands to cup your breasts. He kiss your shoulder and starts to move. You turn your head so you could kiss him and he moved slowly but all the way in and all the way out. Starting to moan on his mouth, you move your hips in synchrony with him.

He broke the kiss so he could moan with you. He straightened his back a little and you threw your head back. Bernard started to go faster on you, holding your hips tightly. His hips moved faster and harder as you moaned everytime his skin clashed against yours. He brough yourself closer with vigorous hands each time he hit you hard. His cock felt amazing inside of you, just the right size.

"Hit me."

"What?"

"Go on, slap me a little." You bit your bottom lip and look back at him so he could be sure that you were speaking seriously. It took him a while but he finally did it, slapping your ass. He kept trusting and tried again, with a little more force. You groaned at that. He had a handful of your cheek when an idea came to his mind.

He grabbed by your hair and pulled your head back and started a mad rhythm with his hips, moaning out loud with you. That caught you by surprise but you totally liked it. He was fucking you senseless, just like he told you, gripping your hair and your hip. Slapping you sometimes. Soon you felt like seeing stars and screaming his name as you came. He kept fucking you but let go off your hair and put both hands on the small of your back, reaching is orgasm hard and breathtakingly.

You both collide to the couch, he still above you and inside of you. You couldn't barely breath and you were all sweaty. You try to catch your breath back as Bernard is trying to pull out and lays beside you. He makes a knot on the rubber and toss it on the garbage. He's facing the selling and you're looking at the door, now looking at the ground and finding cigarettes there. You move to lay on your back and hand him a cigarette, which he happily accepts. You light yours and then his and throws the lighter to the ground, also looking at the ceiling.

He grabs the blanket and cover you both with it, resting his forearm on the couch and leaning against you to grab the bottle on the ground. He takes a very long sip and you put the bottle back to the ground as he moved to kiss you. You smile a little and kissed him back, breaking the kiss after a little time. You both keep laying and smoking, when you feel his fingers find yours, crossing your hands together.

"Can I have your number?" He asks.

You laugh at how he asks that and nods, looking back at him.

"Yeah. Maybe we should see each other more often now."

He stood quiet for a while, messing with your hair and smopking his cigarette.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

You blush again at how cute he sounds.

"We just met."

"Strange, isn't it?"

You nod.

"You're strange." You put one finger on his chin, looking shyly at him.

"Any particular reason for you to say that?" He asks.

"You like me."

He waited a moment before answering.

"You're very loveable..." he whispers and kiss your cheek

"People would usually say otherwise."

"Bollocks. We are both freaks and we'll never be like other people."

"Outcasts united." You giggle and moved to kiss him again before cuddling and drift to sleep.

The light of the sunshine entered the windows hours after. The bookstore was filled with smoke, tossed clothes and opened, empty bottles of wine. Manny unlocked the door and immediatly noticed people hidding under a blanket on the couch.

"No way, you finally hit it on, Bernard," he closed the door behind him, waking you both up.

Bernard slowly sat, hair all over the place and a face of a true hangover. You used the blanket to cover yourself, completely embarrassed.

"Have you meet my girlfriend, Y/N?"

That sounded wonderfully into your ears. Yes, yes, yes. You accept his offer.

"Do you mind not look while I put my clothes back on?" You ask Manny, as you turn to give Bernard a kiss on the neck and light the first cigarette of the day. He was already having his as putting his clothes back on. You couldn't wait to begin this relationship. Go to dates, meet his friends, not in this kind of situation but still. Bernard had now taken the key to your heart and you felt marvelous.


End file.
